It is known in the valve art to provide flow control valves which provide a metered flow of fluid in one direction, and a free flow of fluid in the other direction. Examples of such prior art flow control valves are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 29,292; 2,501,483; 3,376,792; 3,400,735; 3,621,867; 4,147,179; 4,177,840; 4,195,,552 and 4,182,360.
Because of the complexity of the structural arrangements of the prior art flow control valves shown and described in the aforecited patents, extra space must be provided for installation and operation of the same. Said prior art flow control valves require axially movable adjustment stems for adjusting the flow control structures in said valves, and extra space or room must be provided for such adjusting actions. The requirement of extra space for adjusting the prior art flow control structures is a disadvantage since in many instances, the amount of space available for installing and operating a flow control valve is limited.